


糖果糖《永远都天明》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 文名是E神早期的一首歌，有兴趣的朋友可以找来听一听。这篇文写完以后搁置了很久很久，然后我又重新翻出来改动了许多。其实严格说起来这不算是涉及爱情的文，只是很简单的闵玧其和田柾国的故事。补档的时候又看了一遍，还是怪难受。最后那句话是《人骨拼图》里的。16年看了书，印象深刻。





	糖果糖《永远都天明》

**Author's Note:**

> 文名是E神早期的一首歌，有兴趣的朋友可以找来听一听。  
> 这篇文写完以后搁置了很久很久，然后我又重新翻出来改动了许多。  
> 其实严格说起来这不算是涉及爱情的文，只是很简单的闵玧其和田柾国的故事。  
> 补档的时候又看了一遍，还是怪难受。  
> 最后那句话是《人骨拼图》里的。  
> 16年看了书，印象深刻。

感冒自愈的周期是七天，人体新陈代谢的周期是二十八天，季节更迭的周期是三个月，而遗忘的周期永远没有恰当的定义。

田柾国终于整理好心情归队上班。  
周一的例会上他站得笔直，像是什么都没发生过一样地保持面无表情。不用扭头确认也知道，周围的目光全都聚焦在自己身上。那里面有同情有关心或许也有嘲笑。可这都不重要，如果不是为了那句承诺，也许他真的会考虑脱下这身警服。

“田柾国，你留一下。”例会结束的时候队长叫住了他。队长从警有二十余年，比田柾国的年纪还要大。此刻他皱着眉头上下打量着面前的人，“你准备好了吗？”话里是浓浓的担心。  
田柾国对上他的眼睛，“准备好了。”  
队长满意地点点头，“多的话我就不说了，一切看你的表现。”  
田柾国不开口，静静等着对方接下来的话。  
果然对方走过来拍拍他的肩，“走，带你去见下新搭档。”  
“队长我…...”话刚开了个头，田柾国便决定把剩下的内容咽下去。虽然他本人很抗拒，但也知道有没有搭档、搭档是谁这种事由不得自己决定。  
“怎么了？”走在前面的队长回头看了一眼田柾国。  
田柾国摇摇头，“没什么，走吧。”

闵玧其很早就知道田柾国这个人，但他完全没想到队长会把自己调动回来跟对方搭档。田柾国的事大家都清楚，但大多只在私下议论。包括闵玧其自己也曾经和熟识的同事聊过几次。  
此刻他看着队长带着人走过来，主动站起身伸出右手，“你好，我是闵玧其。”  
田柾国看起来比实际年龄还要小一些，如果不是因为深色的制服套在身上压下了一些稚气，说他是大学生也会有人相信。不过此刻对方眼神冷冰冰地扫过他，“田柾国。”  
无比干脆地省去了握手这一步。

闵玧其心里不爽，但当着队长的面也不好多说什么。  
想来队长也有些意外田柾国的态度。他站在两人中间左右望了望，尴尬地清清嗓子，“好吧，那你们先熟悉一下。我知道突然的变化会比较困难，可人总要向前看。”  
“是。”田柾国小声说了一句。  
闵玧其跟着笑，“队长你放心吧。”  
队长嗯了一声，“闵玧其你照顾好他，有什么困难直接开口。”  
“我可以照顾好自己。”田柾国不满的开口，“我也会…...”他突然停下，又重新下定决心把话说完，“照顾好我的搭档。”  
闵玧其侧头，和田柾国的目光碰在了一起。  
对方有一双很好看的眼睛，像是小朋友那样澄清无暇。可闵玧其心里很清楚，田柾国分明是越过自己想到了别的什么。他默默看着田柾国，不再说话。

“跟我一起搭档很无聊吧。”  
这是两人当天巡逻快结束时田柾国主动开口说的第一句话。当时警车刚好停在斑马线前面等着绿灯再次亮起。闵玧其愣住，一时间不知道接一句什么好。说实话，他觉得田柾国这种性格根本就是没长大的小孩，莫名其妙的迁怒和莫名其妙的敌意……但不可否认，他很同情对方的遭遇。毕竟事情没有发生在自己身上，所以闵玧其自认为没有立场去过多的指责对方。  
田柾国见他不搭话，自嘲般笑了笑。  
田柾国突然伸手将车窗摇下来，没有了玻璃的阻挡，夏日灼人的热浪扑面而来。  
“你不热吗？”终于等到绿灯，闵玧其轻轻踩下油门，他完全搞不懂身边的人在想什么。  
田柾国表情很舒适，完全没有被气候困扰到的模样。他把手臂搭在车窗上，手臂上细碎的汗毛在太阳曝晒下像是围了一圈金色的光环。

闵玧其安静地坐在办公桌前记录着工作日志，田柾国不知道晃去了哪里，他没兴趣知道更没兴趣打小报告。只是等到要交接班的时候对方还没有回来，闵玧其起身去绕了一圈，结果这才在厕所旁边的通道里把人找到。  
那巷道窄小极了，乱七八糟地扔着杂物，气味当然也不好闻。闵玧其嫌脏不想过去，于是隔着那么几米的距离叫了田柾国的名字，“快下班了，你在这儿干什么。”  
其实他已经看到了田柾国手指间夹着的香烟，他们这种工作性质，别说不抽烟，就连烟瘾小的人都很少见。闵玧其之所以这么问，完全是因为田柾国怪异的举动。  
香烟缓慢燃烧着，猩红的火光一点点向着另一端闪动，并不明显。在田柾国的脚边还有几个烟头，然而烟灰掉落的整齐，一条条的，像是根本没被抽过。  
说话间田柾国手里的那根烟很快燃烧到了尽头，他伸手把烟头掐掉，然后跟剩下的几个烟头摆在一起，接着拍了拍手。

闵玧其看着他，心里冒出来一个古怪的念头，“你不抽烟？”  
田柾国已经走出来，站在闵玧其面前，“你找我有事吗？”  
“你是为他点的？” 闵玧其明白自己不该多管闲事，但没忍住还是把这句话问出了口。田柾国的表情有了变化，一整天强撑着的冷漠被撕开了口子，露出来的除了难过便是快溢出来的愧疚。闵玧其差点以为田柾国就要哭了，甚至萌生了想要伸手把那些闪动着的水光擦去的冲动。  
然而田柾国一瞬间又重新穿上了铠甲，“关你什么事，有病。”说完他长腿迈开，几步就把闵玧其落在后面。

田柾国从警校毕业的时候正好二十岁。当警察是他从小到大的梦想，这一点从来没动摇过。  
毕业以后他被分配到市里的三分局，是当时局里年纪最小的一个。带他的师傅同时也是他的搭档，年纪比他大上五六岁，可看起来却像三十出头。在田柾国跟对方还不熟的时候，一度以为对方早已结婚生子是某位小学生的爸爸，结果聚餐时听到其他人说要给他介绍女朋友才知道自己错的离谱。  
做警察并不容易。  
工作强度和心理压力都不小，田柾国有段时间总是在否认自己，觉得自己做什么都不对做什么都不好，于是干脆消极怠工。要换了其他人，说不定早就报告上去了，可他的搭档什么都没说，只是送给田柾国一张很难买的演唱会门票。田柾国从来没有告诉任何人自己喜欢那个乐队，收到的时候自然惊喜的连谢谢都要说不利落。

那天田柾国提前换好了班，看完演唱会出场馆的时候收到了对方的信息，问他看的开心吗。田柾国直接把电话打过去再次说了感谢的话，对方笑着笑着就开始咳嗽，说是被香烟呛到。  
－明天我会见到你吗？  
田柾国奇怪，"我明天要上班啊。"  
－我说的是原来的那个你。  
对方应该还不习惯说这种话，开口之前还酝酿了许久。  
田柾国握着手机站在演唱会散场后涌出的人流中，轻轻地抬起另一只手拉了拉自己忍不住扬起来的嘴角，“那，明天见。”

其实杀人凶手是他。  
田柾国一直这样认为。

在出事以后的很长一段时间，他都强迫自己不要睡着。因为一旦闭上眼睛，那喷涌而出的红色就把他的视线全部糊满。伤口很长，鲜血滚烫，田柾国怎么都按不住。警服的布料很快被血液浸湿，颜色的深浅明显，鼻腔里也全然是带着铁锈气味儿的腥气。  
可即使失眠，田柾国还是控制不住的要去回忆。

某天田柾国的一位高中同学来电话说自己过来出差，想要约他出去吃饭。田柾国已经有很久没有出过房间，饿的时候只靠外卖度日。他看着乱糟糟的房间，鬼使神差地答应下来，洗澡换衣服刮好了胡茬。  
对方是高二时坐在他前面的文艺委员，田柾国印象中的她总是娇滴滴的，没想到时隔多年见面对方竟然会把吃饭的地方选在市里有名的大排档。  
田柾国本来就不多话，一顿饭吃下来基本是在扮演一个合格的倾听者。后来他把女生送到街口打车回酒店。对方留着长长的黑发，吃饭的时候不方便是扎起来的，现在散开来就被风吹的飘到田柾国脸上。他觉得痒，伸手去把头发挠开。  
女生上车前对田柾国说，“其实我今天是打算表白的。”  
“可是见了面才知道，如果我开口可能还是会像当年那样被拒绝。”  
田柾国眨眨眼说了对不起。  
女生摆摆手，露出尖尖的虎牙笑得很好看。“不怪你啊，我早该看出来你有喜欢的人。”  
田柾国没有再解释，目送着女生坐上了出租车。

闵玧其头天晚上被朋友拉去打游戏，对着电脑激战到一点多才回家睡觉，隔天去上班的时候看东西都带重影。交接班本上有需要他们跟进的事情，闵玧其怕自己没精神，冲到水龙头下用冷水使劲拍了拍脸然后往自己的杯子里冲了一杯特浓的黑咖啡。  
田柾国一言不发地跟他并肩走着，然后主动拉开了驾驶室的门。  
闵玧其有些意外，“今天你来开？”  
田柾国坐进去系好安全带，脸上的笑几乎能称作是嘲讽。他指着闵玧其的脸，“我答应过队长要照顾好我的搭档。”  
闵玧其一时没反应过来，疑惑的啊了一声。  
“你还是端好你的咖啡吧。”  
被将了一军。

闵玧其自知理亏也不开口反驳，“不知道你爱喝什么，所以就没准备。”  
田柾国目不斜视地直视前方，发动了汽车。“你不需要讨好我。”  
“这是讨好吗？”闵玧其很无奈，“算了，当我没说。”闵玧其脾气不算好，也有过好几次被指控态度太过恶劣的投诉。  
所以闵玧其每次都会告诉自己先忍，忍啊忍啊的，好像就习惯了。他拧开瓶盖，灌了一大口咖啡。为了方便喝，闵玧其接了冷水，于是现在口腔粘膜上沾满了还没融化掉的苦涩颗粒。他用舌尖挨个顶开，接着咂了咂嘴。“田柾国，如果不是因为这身制服，我一定会揍哭你。”

田柾国很清楚那不是喜欢。  
那天晚上出发巡逻之前田柾国还兴致勃勃的打趣说自己也要参加第二天的相亲，好帮对方做个参考。然后他被敲了头，搭档故作凶狠地警告他说，“你去了那人家怎么还会看的上我？”  
田柾国捂着肚子狂笑，“你要对自己有信心啊！除了长得有点显老，脸还是能看的。”  
两人有说有笑的开着车在辖区的街道内游荡。对方说要下车抽烟，田柾国便停了车等他。四下乱看的时候，田柾国眼尖的发现了一张熟悉的脸。

那人是有名的赌徒，刚好前几天开会的时候还提到有接到群众举报，说是附近有窝点。局里扑了几次空，人影子都没抓到一个。  
田柾国不敢打草惊蛇，又庆幸车子熄了火停得很远。他按了按腰间的配枪，拔了车钥匙准备远远的跟上去。搭档刚好把烟头熄灭，“什么情况？”

居民小区里很安静，鞋子踩到落叶上会发出卡嚓卡嚓的清脆声音。  
田柾国小心翼翼的顺着路走过去，蹲在楼下通过自动感应灯的亮起确定了赌徒所在的楼层。三楼不算高，只是那栋楼后面被栏杆围了起来没有钥匙根本进不去，如果要跳楼逃跑实在容易。  
田柾国看着窗帘上晃动的人影，再次确定了自己的想法。很快他的搭档也赶来，说已经联系局里叫了后援。  
田柾国等得快没有耐心，猛地又看到之前那人鬼鬼祟祟地探头出来。田柾国轻手轻脚地摸过去，人还没有挨到，对方就先呼天喊地的叫嚷起来。田柾国下意识转身就先往楼上跑，搭档眼疾手快地制服了那人，顺手又用手铐把人铐在了小区里的游乐设施上。  
聚集赌徒房间的大门不算牢靠，田柾国暴力地几下踹开锁，果然屋里的人准备从后窗逃走。田柾国很快收拾掉门边的家伙，然后抓住那个已经跑到窗边的人。只是他太大意，才会没注意门边那人挥过来的刀子。  
幸好他的搭档及时赶来，田柾国这才专心压住面前的人，掏出了手铐。  
一开始他根本没注意到那边的情况，直到被他压住的人笑着说了句干的漂亮。田柾国抬头一眼就看到了地板上那把明晃晃的刀，和刺眼的血。

“砰砰。”  
车窗被敲响，田柾国往外望去，闵玧其一脸不耐烦的咬着烟对他比口型－让他开锁。  
“睡着了？”闵玧其坐进来，把帽子摘下来后抓了一把后脑勺上汗哒哒的头发，“真他妈热。”  
“我在想事情。”田柾国按了按有些发胀的太阳穴，随即发动了汽车。  
闵玧其注意到田柾国的动作，把手里的烟盒子递过去，“抽一根吗？”  
“不抽。”田柾国摆手拒绝，又说，“也不在车里抽。”  
“我不是别人。”闵玧其把头凑到冷气的出风口，一边吹一边扯了张纸巾在脖颈上擦汗。等到整个人凉快下来以后才靠回座位继续把话说完，“所以别期待太多。”  
田柾国握着方向盘，腮帮子都咬紧了。闵玧其反思自己刚才那句话是不是说的太重，可他真没有别的意思。闵玧其可以理解田柾国对自己的不满意，但是绝对不能忍受那种没来头的比较。闵玧其猛的吸了一口烟，然后把剩下的香烟熄灭子，“我是说……”  
“你当然不可能是他。”田柾国飞快打断他的话，转过头来盯着闵玧其，“谁都不可能是。”  
闵玧其倒是无所谓地耸耸肩，“ok，你记得就好。”

 

题目如果是夏天，那么答案会有什么？  
炎热、蝉鸣、西瓜和啤酒。

正因为答案中的最后一项，最近醉酒后闹事的人越来越多。经常是这一起事故还没处理完，对讲机里又传来调度室同事的通知声。  
闵玧其和田柾国之间谈不上配合默契，但工作的时候还是会相互照应。闵玧其把那个喝到路都快要走不动却还想着逃跑的酒鬼压在引擎盖上，“给我老实点。”他用膝盖顶住对方，动作麻利的打开手铐锁住双手，接着把人押进了后座。  
车厢里充斥着难闻的酒气，闵玧其受不了的把车窗打开，又解开了几颗扣子。没想到那个酒鬼笑嘻嘻的看着他，嘴里说着不干净的话。  
本来这种天气就容易火大，更何况还是被人说像妞。闵玧其抬起脚用力踩到那人脚上，“醒酒了吗？”  
前排的田柾国看了一眼后视镜，毫无预兆地踩下刹车。  
闵玧其撞上前座，当然，旁边的酒鬼也是。他愤愤的看向田柾国，“你找死？”  
田柾国跳过他的视线，伸手拍拍了那人的脸，“这样醒了吗？”

闵玧其站在水池面前拼命洗手。  
之前带回来的酒鬼刚下车就吐了一地，闵玧其没来得及躲开，没被制服遮挡住的手臂上溅上不少。他按压几下洗手液，合拢掌心搓了搓，接着把泡沫重新抹上手臂。洗手液的泡沫丰富，怎么冲都滑腻腻的冲不干净。  
“浪费水还是OCD？”田柾国不知道什么时候走了过来，靠在墙壁上看着闵玧其。  
闵玧其瞄一眼对方手里的烟，“彼此彼此。”说完他关上水龙头，相当随意的把湿漉漉的手在制服上抹了几下，“还有烟吗？给我一根。”  
田柾国大方的把盒子扔给他。  
是市面上很常见的男士烟。  
闵玧其叼一根在嘴里，“火呢？”  
田柾国摸了摸口袋，“忘记带出来。”  
“给我。”闵玧其冲他勾勾手，把对方手里那根被冷落的烟要了过来。

田柾国没走，就保持着原先的姿势不动。  
“看着我干什么？”闵玧其又把烟还给他，弯下腰重新把有些松开的鞋带系上。  
田柾国表情古怪，“你系鞋带的方法……不太常见。”  
闵玧其低头看了一眼靴子，调皮地晃了晃脚。“很奇怪吗？他也是这么弄的？”  
田柾国点点头，“我学了很久都没学会。”  
“他是我警校的前辈，都是同样的人带出来的。”闵玧其走近一些，解释道。他弹了弹烟灰，“入学那年，他作为优秀毕业生给我们做过演讲。”  
闵玧其之所以记的这么深，完全是因为那段讲话太过冗长。好几次他以为终于能结束的时候，对方都还能够发散地讲下去。但这些话他不打算告诉田柾国，于是闵玧其简单地总结了一句，“你的搭档是个好人。”   
然而我们都知道好人不一定有好报。  
他耐心地一根根掰开田柾国握起的手指，把那个颤抖的拳头拆开来，“何必为难自己。”

 

每个季度例行的心理评估。  
闵玧其很快勾选完问卷上的内容，在末尾的横线上洋洋洒洒地签下姓名。他起身的时候不小心带动了板凳，木头在地板上摩擦出刺耳的声音。闵玧其略带歉意的看了看周围的人，然后把问卷放在最前方的桌子上出了房间。  
队长在等他。  
比起现在坐着的带滚轮的靠背椅，他还是更喜欢自己办公桌前的那把快要退休的折叠椅。闵玧其手指不自觉在扶手上敲了敲，对着办公桌那头的人笑笑。  
“跟柾国搭档还习惯吗？”队长把烟盒子推给闵玧其，示意他可以随便一些。  
闵玧其抽出一根，拿在手里把玩，并没有点燃。“这个问题我以为你会问他。”  
“我也会问他。”队长提醒他，“现在我需要你的回答。”  
闵玧其简略的说，“我又不是什么难相处的刺头。”说完的一瞬间自己都没忍住笑。  
队长瞪了他一眼，然后言归正传，“没觉得委屈你吧闵玧其。”故意拖长了他的名字像是在强调什么重要的事情。  
闵玧其当然摇了头，“还好，我跟他半斤八两。”  
“你知道就好。”说完队长又犹豫的开口，“多看着他点。”  
“不光是工作还是私下。”  
闵玧其有意放慢了语速，“尽力而为吧，有的事情不能太勉强。”

“要跟我们一起打球吗？”闵玧其顺势坐在田柾国身边。他没想到会在球场看到一个人待着的田柾国。原意是打算装看不见，可队长之前说过的话却无缘无故地冒出来，让他在捡完球以后硬生生改变了行走的方向。  
闵玧其理了理头上戴着的发带，把篮球扔回场地，再次向对方提了一句，“都是住附近小区的，要来吗？”他心想如果田柾国胆敢说什么难听的话，自己一定说到做到揍哭眼前这个小子。  
夏天天黑的很晚，但即使这样路灯还是尽职尽责的早已亮起。闵玧其侧身等着田柾国的答案，突然发现对方的睫毛长的可以。细细密密的，连好看的眼睛都快被挡的看不见。  
田柾国伸直腿敲了敲，嘴里说了句风马牛不相及的话。“你爱吃宵夜吗？”  
“什么？”  
“输的人请客。”田柾国拍拍裤子站起来，把手伸给闵玧其。  
闵玧其大力握上去，“输的人别哭鼻子就好。”

最后两边握手言和。  
闵玧其喝完水以后才想起并没有准备田柾国的，他有些尴尬地擦了擦嘴，“介意吗？”  
田柾国看他一眼不说话，手上却把瓶子接过来。  
“看资料记得你是处女座。”闵玧其解释说。  
“你还相信这些？高中女生吗？”田柾国把喝光了水的矿泉水瓶捏起来，用标准的投篮姿势把东西扔进了垃圾桶。“你倒是像标准的双鱼座。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其有些不知所措。  
“我也看过你的资料。”田柾国想了下，“纤细，敏感。”  
闵玧其看着对方难得的笑脸，默默在心里呸了一声。

闵玧其被骂了个狗血淋头。  
其实他并没有太注意听队长都骂了哪些难听的话，但从对方拍桌子的频率中不难看出，这下真的是闯了大祸，撞到了枪口上。  
“明天带着检讨来见我。”队长把手中的杯子往桌子上重重一搁，“现在给我滚出去。”  
闵玧其垂着头快速转身离开。

今天出警的现场是控诉家暴的。  
女人披头散发的坐在门口，一把鼻涕一把泪的抓着闵玧其的手哭诉自己老公有多么的过分。每每遇到这种情况，闵玧其都很想反问当事人一句，那你干嘛还不离婚？就拿眼前这位来说，不止已经一次打电话报警说要被她老公打死了。  
结果到最后又是不了了之。  
闵玧其看了一眼田柾国，对方的表情跟自己想的似乎一样。所以这种时候就该派一个女警来啊，他闵玧其可不会说什么安慰人的好话。  
在旁边站着的男人听着也开始蠢蠢欲动，“你小心点说话，哪有那么严重？”  
女人昂着头反驳他，“难道不是吗？每次你赌博输了钱就会回来打我。警察同志，你们把他抓起来吧，再让他赌下去，我们家的小店迟早要被掏空啊。”  
闵玧其叹了口气，还没来得及说什么，就看到男人高高地扬起手，“他妈的，你乱说什么？我那是赌博吗？信不信我撕烂你的嘴。”说着还往前跨了一步，巴掌马上就要拍下去。  
然而田柾国把他拦了下来。不光是拦下来，甚至还毫不留情面的反拧着对方的胳膊一把将人压在了墙壁上。“你就这点出息吗？嗯？”田柾国力气很大，腾出右手手肘抵在了男人的后脑勺下。“赌博？还敢对女人动手？”  
闵玧其一下反应过来这是触到了田柾国那根神经。他轻轻挪开女人的手站起来，准备隔开那两人，但还是晚了一步。  
男人恼羞成怒，嘴里说着就算赌博也没什么大不了的话，一边还想要挣脱开来。接着闵玧其有幸见识到了田柾国的身手，真是快如闪电般的把男人按倒在地揍了一顿。  
好死不死现场还有一个记者。  
男人嘴里嚷嚷着警察打人，成功的吸引了不少人围观。闵玧其手忙脚乱的关门拦住那些看好戏的人，又回头说好话把如实记录的记者稳住。折腾完了回局里都已经是一个多小时以后的事。

田柾国自然也没跑掉一顿骂。  
闵玧其抱着双臂等他，多亏那个记者和队长私交不错，答应把新闻压下去。要不然单位门口肯定一堆人吵着闹着要讨个公道。  
“你跟我过来。”闵玧其说完便往办公厅后面的食堂走。这个点没什么人，正适合谈话。  
田柾国摸摸头，跟在后面。

“你知道你错在哪里吗？”闵玧其开门见山的说。  
田柾国冷哼一声，“没把那个混球揍的更狠一些。”  
闵玧其眯起眼睛，“田柾国你别忘了你是个警察，不是什么狗血电视剧里一心只想着报仇的傻瓜。”他揪住对方的衣领，“更何况，今天那个男人不是你报仇的对象。千错万错，也不该由你来动手审判。”  
田柾国推开闵玧其，“我怎么样跟你有关系吗？”  
闵玧其再次向前，“不就个赌徒吗？不就是让你想到当年的事吗？你连自己心里那一关都过不了还有什么资格去指责别人。”  
“那你呢？你又以为自己是谁？”田柾国蔑着眼睛看他，“闵玧其，你最好先管管自己，收起你那些泛滥的同情心，我不需要。”  
闵玧其没想到田柾国会说出这样的话来，一时之间有些愣住了。  
“我没说错吧？”田柾国不客气的拍开他的手，然后理了理衣领，“如果不是队长，我看你根本连话都不想跟我说。”  
“你放屁！”

事后闵玧其都没想通自己是怎么挥出去了那一拳。正儿八经的打起架来，两个人都没占到什么便宜。平日学到的格斗技巧早就被抛到九霄云外，一言不发的，只想把对方打到落花流水。  
有那么一瞬间闵玧其好像看到对方红了眼，分神那一刻就被田柾国狠狠用头撞了一下。他捏住近在咫尺的脖子，为自己争取了一点缓神的时间。  
可田柾国又扑上来，跟着闵玧其一起跌倒在地。两具身体重重地撞在水泥地板上，发出了闷声闷气的巨响。热血上头谁都不肯先松手，一直到被闻讯赶来的人们将他们拉开。

两人被关进小黑屋，为了防止他们再动手甚至还把人押着坐上了能扣住手脚的专用板凳。队长坐在前方，守着闵玧其和田柾国面对面的互相做检讨。  
闵玧其嘴角扯破了很大一条口子，之前上药的时候他看了一眼，镜子里倒映出来的人有点像恐怖电影里的裂口女。他不打算先低头，相信田柾国也是一样。  
于是嘴巴都说干了的队长也怒了，“行，我看你们俩要嘴硬到什么时候。不服软就给我待在这里。”  
在死一般的寂静中田柾国的肚子发出了咕噜的响声。他尴尬地揉了揉肚子，猛然想起今天只吃了早餐那一顿。  
闵玧其把那个声音听在耳朵里，像是传染病爆发般的，倏地也有了饥饿的感觉。想来也是可笑，自己和田柾国竟然真的会有动手打架的那一天。不过，男人嘛，总是不该计较那么多的。  
“喂，我们把检讨做了一起去吃饭吧。”闵玧其装作若无其事地提议道，“队长脾气你是知道的，我可不想在这里待一整晚。”  
田柾国却不为所动，盯着不算干净的墙壁不知在想些什么。  
闵玧其感觉自己的耐心已经用完，他也不指望能从对方那里得到什么反馈。抓起笔洋洋洒洒地在纸上写了一通废话，不就是检讨嘛，反正把错先认下来就是。

做完这一切，他大声叫了队长的名字。后者表情不悦地走进来，“怎么？想通了？”  
闵玧其想笑，可是嘴角的伤口让那个微笑扯出一条奇怪的弧度，“喏，检讨写好了。”  
“你的呢？”队长把闵玧其那份拿在手里大致浏览一遍，转过去对着田柾国问到。  
“之前没轻没重害柾国扭到手。”闵玧其抢先开口，“他口述，我又重新写了一份。”  
田柾国再不识趣也不会当着队长的面挑明这个谎话，于是他含糊不明的应了一句话。“是。”  
队长把那两份检讨卷起来，分别在两人头上各敲了一下，“明天再找你们谈话。”说完便把钥匙扔给了闵玧其。

闵玧其不紧不慢的把箍在脚腕上的锁打开，然后推开凳子站起来活动了一下身体。在做这些事情的时候，田柾国一直看着他。  
闵玧其看懂对方眼神里的催促，可他不准备顺对方的意。  
他居高临下的站着，“你以为当警察是来玩什么相亲相爱、过家家的游戏吗？”闵玧其伸手拍了拍对方的脸，“你的搭档就只是你的同事，不是你的爸爸。”  
田柾国难得的没有反驳。  
闵玧其摇摇头，把那串钥匙丢在田柾国的身上，“动作麻利点，我等你吃饭。”

警局挨着的就是市里有名的夜宵一条街。  
方桌上摆着两罐已经拉开拉环的啤酒，闵玧其握着筷子把羊肉从木签子上拨下来，一串又一串，直到那些散发着孜然香气的肉块把面前的小碟子铺满。  
闵玧其对面坐着气鼓鼓的田柾国，你瞧，他早就说过自己不是什么讲好话的人。想必之前的那些话，足够田柾国回去好好消化一顿。不过闵玧其还是赌对了，说了那些话以后田柾国也并没打算再和他干上一架。  
田柾国喝酒喝的很慢，闵玧其第三罐都已经要喝光他还在小口小口的嘬着一开始的那罐。闵玧其没等他，把最后一口啤酒咽下去就叫了老板结账。  
临走的时候闵玧其很温柔地冲他挥了挥手，“我结了一半，剩下的你自己搞定”他狡黠地笑笑，“或是等爸爸来结。”  
“希望你早点搞清楚，不是每个搭档都他妈长的一样。”

 

闵玧其没有具体去衡量自己那些话在田柾国心中的份量，但他还是觉得苦口的良药起了一定的作用。  
为了配合最近的一起案件，局里的人都需要连轴转的熬夜执勤。  
田柾国和闵玧其被安排在嫌疑人居住小区外的巷口。  
两个人坐在车里，连暖气都不敢开。室外温度太低，一旦打开暖气玻璃上就会布满雾气。不光擦起来麻烦，也容易暴露目标。  
闵玧其找到了和田柾国相处的最佳方法，那就是闭嘴不说话。他塞着耳机听了一会儿歌，很快就困到不停揉眼睛。  
田柾国不停拧着对讲机上的频道，“困了就睡吧，我守着。”  
闵玧其不太相信对方，可疲倦的感觉来的又急又快让他没办法抵御。他点点头，缩在副驾驶上闭眼睡了过去。  
田柾国打着哈欠，伸手帮闵玧其把姿势调整了一下。  
在他印象里，闵玧其的头发好像一直都没什么变化。田柾国没有收回手，鬼使神差地摸了上去。一下，又一下。  
那触感很奇妙，柔软却又把他的掌心弄得很痒。认真比较的话，感觉跟头发主人本身反差实在很大。田柾国的手来回摩拭，完全没有想要停下来的意思。

他的手机响了，接起电话的瞬间闵玧其眨眨眼坐起来。  
田柾国慌慌张张收回手。  
电话那头的人声音很平静，“你之前的申请通过了。”  
闵玧其疑惑的看着他，小声开口问，“有情况吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，对着电话回复，“好我知道了，谢谢。”挂断电话以后他深深地看向闵玧其，“我在想，你染浅色一定很好看。”

临近过年的时候局里聚餐，某位新婚三个月的同事突然兴致勃勃的说起要给闵玧其介绍对象。这句话一出来，气氛就又热闹了不止一倍。  
说是聚餐，其实也只是把吃的东西买回来，有情况发生还是需要及时出警。  
闵玧其不说好也不说不好，只是静静底坐在旁边听那人讲女方的情况。对方讲到兴头上，干脆转身看着排班表确认，“要不就安排在明天吧？你去跟她见一面？同意的话我现在就打电话。”  
“我......”被赶鸭子上架到这种地步闵玧其再不说点什么好像就太没意思了。他顿了顿，心里盘算着要用什么理由把这件事给带过去。就在这时旁边一直没出声的田柾国碰倒了放在脚边的玻璃瓶，呯零乓啷声音不小，所有人的视线都被吸引过去。  
热心的介绍人也愣住了，“柾国，你别是不高兴吧？”  
田柾国脸上的表情淡淡的，“怎么会呢？”但都不像是没事的模样。  
对方走过去捏捏他的肩膀，“还不是玧其都快拖成老光棍了我才说把妹子介绍给他，你别放在心上，回头我给你物色更好的。”  
“你说谁老光棍啊。”闵玧其把话题带回来，匆匆扫过田柾国的脸，心里七上八下的。“你不也是才结婚？还比我大两岁呢。”  
介绍人笑开花，“哟，你还不愿意啊？”说着又去跟田柾国碰到肩，“辛苦你了，成天跟这么个内分泌失调的家伙搭档。”  
闵玧其抓起面前的花生米去砸他，“少说几句能死？”  
相亲的话题也不了了之。

简单的聚餐结束以后，人群三三两两地散去。  
闵玧其有意想单独找田柾国说几句，却一直没看到对方的人影。他没想过要去相亲，更没有恋爱的准备，可要把这些话解释给对方听似乎有些奇怪。  
快要走回办公室的时候，田柾国拉住了他的手。  
“你去哪儿了？”闵玧其回头，丝毫没主要到他们的动作有什么不对。他急急忙忙地开口，“刚才的话你别放在心上，他没什么恶意，也不是在针对你。”  
“我知道。”田柾国垂着头，“只是让我想起了以前的事。”

他的搭档因为脏器大出血没能被抢救过来。  
在还没有失去意识前，他抓着田柾国的手，脸上做出的表情都很勉强。“臭小子，看来明天的相亲还真的只能让你去了。”  
田柾国学过的急救知识在这个时候却起不到一点作用。他以为做警察就是为了保护别人，却第一次感受到了深深的无奈和无能为力的悲哀。田柾国努力忍住眼泪，“不，你自己去。我去了你怎么办。”  
然后对方脸上的笑容透明的快要消失，“你答应我。”  
我答应你，你就真的撒手了。田柾国咬着牙不说话。

闵玧其及时喊了他的名字，打断了回忆。“可以了。”  
他没料到田柾国会亲口讲出这件往事。这让他想起第一次撞见对方抽烟的时候，那个动摇的眼神和摸不透的泪光。  
于是田柾国很快换了表情。  
“玧其哥。”  
闵玧其听他这么叫，他惊喜又意外。开口的时候声音都有些沙哑，“怎么了。”  
田柾国松开他的手，“我已经申请了文职的工作，下个月就转过去。”  
“不能再和你搭档了对不起。”  
闵玧其不敢再问这个决定是否还是因为那个已经逝去的人，因为即使得到了答案也无济于事。田柾国只是在通知他，我要走了，再见。  
用一种最简单也最直接的方式。

闵玧其又换了搭档，对方是个刚毕业不久的高个男生。年轻气盛，每天都像是有使不完的劲儿。  
他偶尔也会在警局碰到田柾国，可惜没有对话大多只是匆忙的一瞥。  
闲下来的时候闵玧其也会想，现在的田柾国是不是真的能找到属于自己的平静。转念又觉得自己太无聊，不管怎样都和他没关系了不是吗。

然后某一天他得知了田柾国的死讯。消息来的突然，闵玧其没有一点准备——  
那时他刚把攒起来的假期用完，去海岛玩了一周，再踏进办公室都像是隔了一个世界。  
有人说他是为了保护无辜的百姓，有人说他一直精神状态不太对劲。

闵玧其找不到人计较也没办法深究。  
只是有一天抽烟的时候出了神，不小心烫到手指。反应过来的一瞬间，闵玧其就把烟头扔开了。他站在当时田柾国站着的方位，看着烟头滚到了地上。火光还没完全落幕，一闪一闪的，像在眨眼睛。  
闵玧其想到之前自己计划用来开导田柾国的故事。  
在故事里，他虚构了一个弟弟。弟弟在收到警校录取通知书的当天，就因为见义勇为把年龄定格在了年轻的十八岁。  
他想对田柾国说的是，你瞧我不也活的好好的吗？  
只是他再没有机会了。

闵玧其抬起脚，狠狠的碾过烟头。  
脑海中闪过一句不知道在什么小说上看过的话。

－你若想熬过人生，就要学会忘记死者。


End file.
